Jayden Parkinson
Jayden Parkinson is a Character from the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream. He is portrayed by Evan Peters. He was a friend of Sam Stone and William Wilson. He was the boyfriend of Sarah Adams. He was killed by Lucas Jackson. Biography Jayden is sitting and talking with his friends William, Sam and Bruce. Later, Mr. Chapman comes inside. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. Later it is Friday afternoon, the class has gym. Later in the lesson, they are making teams for football. David seems as the best in gym of the class has to make the teams with Emma. Sarah is chosen last. Sarah is very bad in Football and makes a lot of mistakes. Sam, Jayden, and William are arguing about what to do. Jayden thinks it is sad and wants to come over for her. William doesn't know. Sam thinks he can't because otherwise, everybody will think they are stupid. After school, Jayden goes to Sarah. He wants to talk with her and he shows interest in her. Later the boyfriend of a classmate of Jayden, Isabelle Fletcher, is killed. The whole class talks about it. The next week After school, Sam, William, and Jayden are talking about Logan. Jayden thinks they have to find out who the killer is. They see Sarah with her bike, but she has a flat tire. Jayden walks to her and says I will bring you home. He picks up his bike and they drive away. The next day on school, a random girl goes go the toilet where she sees the death body of Vanessa. She screams and is shocked tells it to a teacher she first sees. He says to other people and soon the whole school knows it. In the lesson Gym, the class talks about it again. It is sure Isabelle, Lucas says. She kills all people that are close to her. Bruce disagrees, and they have a talk fight. Charlotte Cole is also disagreed and helps Bruce. The teacher stops the fight. During it, David wants to bully Sarah again. Noa and Sam see it. David does it, but Jayden is faster and attacks him. They fight. Emma and Jason help David. The teacher goes fast to it to stop it. What a sucker, Matthew says. Ok, the lesson is done, all leave. William is very curious and wants to find out what Jayden is doing. He follows Jayden and Sarah to Jayden's house. He picks up his binoculars and watches to Jayden's room. He sees them kissing. William is very surprised and sends a message to Bruce and Sam. Back home, Sam sees again that David is bullying. Jayden is talking back to him and protects Sarah. David, Emma and Jason want to bully Sarah again, but it is harder because that Jayden is protecting her. Mr. Chapman sees it and says something about it. He is really done with it and he sends them to the director. Emily and Madison are looking at Sam. Sam surely knows they have a crush on him. But he doesn't love them. Julie wants to talk with Isabelle, but Bruce is now more with her. At the director, Jason, Emma and David have got a punishment. They have to clean the canteen during the breaks. The next break they do it. David collected a lot of trash. He sees Sarah is alone and he walks to her. He throws all the trash on her. Jayden sees it attacks David. They fight. Sam and William see it. They both agree Jayden really changed because of Sarah. David and Jayden are still fighting until the fight is stopped by a janitor. They both go to the director. Noa Knight, who is also in the canteen sees it also. David sees Noa and is again flirting with her. But it can't and he is pulled by the janitor to the director. Back at the janitor they both have to stay after school. Jayden and David get a punishment of cleaning the toilets for 2 weeks. Jayden and Sarah are at Jayden's house and hear by Sam what happened. Mr. Chapman is killed by the same murderer as Logan Grant The next day school is closed and everybody is home. Emma, Jason and David are still bullying Sarah. David has thrown a stone trough her house window. Jayden, who sees it attacks them again for the so much time. Sam is really done with Jayden. William doesn't care much. Mr. Robinson is later also killed by the killer. After that they sent Dectective Richards to find out who the killer is. Subsequently on the same night as the Halloween party, Jayden is with Sarah. They didn't go to the pary because they wanted to spent time together. They kiss each other. But something is hitting the window. Jayden wants to look what it is and opens the window. Above Scream is with an axe and stabs it in Jayden's head. He dies and fells out of his house. Sarah sees it and screams and picks up her axe. But it is stopped by somebody behind her. She watches behind her, where she sees Scream standing. He removes his mask to let see his face to Sarah. But suddenly she is stabbed in her belly by the Scream. A lot of blood fells outside her. The Scream chops of her head and kills her. The Scream picks up the two bodies and throws them in the trash can. Later James Richards thinks that Jayden the killer is. Sam, William and Bruce, that don't know that Jayden is killed, are really unagreed. Sam later calls Jayden again. He doesn't answer. Sam find it weird and goes to his house. The house is empty and nobody is home. Jayden's parents are always not home. The door is open and he goes inside. He searches everywhere and finds the death bodies of Jayden and Sarah. He is shocked. Relationships Allies * Sam Stone - Friend * William Wilson - Friend * Bruce Wakefield - Friend * Noa Knight - Girlfriend of Sam * Isabelle Fletcher - Girlfriend of Logan, who was first victim, and Bruce * Sarah Adams † * Mette Lewis † * Don Carpenter † * Matthew Smith † * James Richards † * Jacob Chapman † * Rudy Robinson † * Julie Paine † * Emily Baker * Madison Campbell * Charlotte Cole * Vanessa Land † * Logan Grant † Enemies * David Parker/The Scream - biggest Rival * Emma Graham † - Rival * Jason King † - Rival * Lucas Jackson/Scream - Killer Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu